hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Azusa Azuki
Azusa Azuki is the second heroine and Tsukiko's rival of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat series. She is a second year high school student who acts like a princess. Appearance Azusa has green emerald like eyes and long blonde hair with a ribbon on it, styled after "The Little Princess Turtle". She has a very delicate figure and petite breasts. Usually she is seen in her school uniform; a white shirt, a red checkered skirt, black knee-length socks and wears the belt that Yōto once owned, before losing it to the stony cat, as a choker and seems to be the same age of Tsukiko. Personality Azusa was once a kind and shy girl, but after being bullied, she put up a princess-like façade. She likes animals and later is able to talk with them. After talking to Yōto and returning his façade-like feature back, she is able to open up to others. In particular, she seems to show kindness to Morii and ask if she is okay after fainting in the streets. Biography Background Although she pretends to be a rich elite, she actually lives in a small apartment and works several jobs in a neighboring town to be able to afford her act. She transferred to Yōto's school because her friends Morii and Moriya played a prank on her, which Azusa interpreted as bullying. Present The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad Yōto takes Azusa on a date to an arcade, while Tsukiko follows them closely behind. Azusa visited the arcade for the first time, but could not win a stuffed turtle - Tsukiko shows off her skills and grabs the turtle for her. The trio stop to take a break, where Yōto brings up friendship and causes the mood to shift. Azusa excuses herself to the restroom, but comes back later to find the other two gone and is suprisingly confronted Morii and Moriya. Although a mere coincidence, Azusa believes Yōto to have staged the whole day and she runs away crying and upset and feeling betrayed. How To Bring Down The Breezy King In this episode, Azusa is not seen much, but she does make some fleeting scenes. She is first seen given homework to catch up on school, and then given a key to access the classroom. Later on, Yōto asks for Azusa's help to break into a classroom to check for Tsukushi's future plans. She drops a big hint when the two are alone, but Yōto clearly wants to just stay friends with Azusa, unfortunately. However, Azusa is still willing to help her friend as much as possible. Goodbye, My Home Azusa is first observed to be at the beach picking flower petals, pondering if Yōto will also come to the beach to see her. Coincidentally, the last petal is always resulting in the answer that Yōto will not come visit her. Morii and Moriya try to calm Azusa down by telling her to go for a swim, so she considers that idea and takes it. All three girls are seen running off into the water. Yōto considers calling Azusa, but changes his mind after thinking about how she would be having fun at the beach; unfortunately, she is waiting for any phone calls or texts from him. She decides to leave a voicemail for him, and her two friends feel uneasy as they know Azusa is practically obsessed with Yōto. She even claims Yōto and she are dating when Moriya asks about their relationship. When Morii faints, all three retire to a hotel room, where Azusa is awoken by Yōto's call. She and Morii discuss their past, and Azusa has matured and put all that behind her to renew her friendship with the two girls. Relationships Yōto Yokodera Because Azusa receives Yōto's 'lost thing', he becomes her 'doggy' in order to retrieve his facade. They end up going on a date, along with Tsukiko, to an arcade. After Azusa meets her former friends, she believes him to have set it up which results in her to be absent from school for three days. However, while Yōto is taking her to the cat statue, she falls in love with him and claims in front of her friends that he is her boyfriend. But Yoto only sees Azusa as a friend due to his feelings for Tsukiko. However, they did share a kiss when Azusa was possessed by the stone cat, which snapped her back to normal. So there might be a little hint of love towards Azusa from Yōto. Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi She claims to be the rival of her about winning Yōto's affection. Although they claim to be rivals they both get along quite well, like when she let Tsukiko have some of her chips and even fed her. Morii Morii is often seen with Moriya when they are teasing Azusa. However, Azusa interprets the affectionate teasing as bullying, and hence has developed thoughts of being lonely. After Yōto talks to the two girls, Azusa was able to make up with them. Quotes * 'The fact that he's the coolest guy in the universe.' Trivia *Tsukiko's CV and Azusa's CV are the two members of the duo YuiKaori. *On the second light novel's cover, her shadow takes the form of a dog, which is likely a reference to her personality. *Rorisubs (one of the most popular English fan subs) repeated posted Azusa's screenshots with the caption "AZUKI AZUSA BEST GIRL" along with their releases on their official website. The same caption has been used over one hundred times. Gallery Anime AzusaAnimeDesign.png|Azusa's anime character design Manga Light Novel AzusaLightNovelDesign.gif|Azusa's light novel character design References Category:Characters